


Moving In, Moving On (Cover Art)

by Insidious Inkstains (sidneybelveire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Happy Tower Time AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneybelveire/pseuds/Insidious%20Inkstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for desert_neon's fic<br/>Art contains no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In, Moving On (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moving In or Moving On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344982) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



Moving In, Moving On  


Summary: Phil has been invited to move into Stark Tower, and to take a position as the Avengers' liaison to SHIELD. He wants the job, but it comes with a very big personal downside. He'll have to confess his feelings to Clint, a man they both believe to be straight. Unrequited love always strains a friendship, and theirs is no exception. Clint's behavior certainly isn't helping the situation, and Phil may very well have to call an end to everything they've ever had together, breaking his heart in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this a while ago, but only am uploading it now as it was being hosted on my tumblr, and changing my tumblr username thus changes the links. So I figured I might as well throw this on here.
> 
> Go read desert_neon's stuff, and leave much love and kudos!


End file.
